Impromptu Confessions
by SammyQuill
Summary: Sakura is VERY angry... can Kakashi calm her down? Written for the kakasaku V day challenge on the Italian boards. If you like it, please vote for it at kakasaku dot forumfree dot it


The air itself buzzed with static as the pink-haired Kunoichi marched a few steps ahead of the silver-headed copy ninja, towards the looming gates of Konoha. The gate keepers - Izumo and Kotetsu - always greeted fellow Shinobi returning from a mission with a smile. However, the half-hearted, cautious one that Izumo attempted for the sake of tradition died on his face as he noticed Sakura's angry glare and the way she seemed to be maintaining at least three feet worth of distance from her team leader.

The obviously angry medic and the deceptively calm Sharingan user passed the gate with barely a lazy wave of Kakashi's hand to the gate keepers. Kotetsu couldn't help but flinch at what Kakashi had in store for him. The Chuunin had only once been unfortunate enough to see Sakura-chan _this_ angry and it had not been a good day for the Hokage's office.

As the couple made their way slowly into Konoha, the bright smiles greeting them slowly turned into anxious, cautious and downright scared expressions. Soon, people stopped coming up to the pair to ask about their well being. Kakashi wondered how long Sakura could keep it up but knowing her, she needed to probably punch something really hard before she could let even an ounce of that anger go. He just hoped that something would not become a _someone_ – particularly, him.

They reached her street and stopped for a moment, Kakashi wondered if he dared break the silence and decided he did.

"So… I'll get the reports to the Hokage tomorrow, you can…" the legendary ninja quelled under the look his former student gave him.

For a moment, Kakashi had the irresistible urge to raise his hands in defense, like during battle. Even though Sakura was not showing any signs of causing him physical harm (yet), he couldn't shake of the feeling of being under threat as she gazed at him as though she would prefer nothing better then to tear him into pieces and feed him to his own hounds.

He was substantially surprised therefore, when all the Kunoichi did was say, "Actually, I would like a word with you, Kakashi _Sensei_". He certainly did not miss the emphasis on the honorific.

Feeling much like a man agreeing to his own death, Kakashi nodded and Sakura turned, leading the way to her apartment. During the short walk, the copy ninja tried not to imagine the extent of what Tsunade had taught her star pupil during their "sessions".

The doorman of her building reacted the same way at seeing Sakura as the gate keepers had. By the time they were at her front door with her digging for the keys, Kakashi was sure all of Konoha must think he had done something unthinkable. It was ridiculous really; all he had done was-

"Hey Sakura-chan, you're ba-"

Tenten's voice broke through his reverie as he realized that Sakura and himself were witnessing what had probably been a girls night up till now. Beyond Tenten, he could see Hinata blushing in her nightgown and Ino in the midst of applying something on her toe-nails.

"K-Kakashi-Sensei!" the Hyuuga squeaked as Ino caught Sakura's expression. Quickly closing the lid of what appeared to be green nail polish, she muttered "We were all just leaving, weren't we girls?"

Whatever else Kakashi felt right then, he had to give Ino credit. The girl was a born Shinobi judging from her reaction and evasive action in dangerous situations. Or perhaps she had just known his student for too long. He idly wondered if Ino had witnessed one of Sakura's "moods" before. She must have, because the girl was risking the street in nothing but a pair of boxers and a tank top as opposed to staying in a warm and comfortable apartment.

Within three minutes, the girls were gone and the door had clicked ominously behind them, giving him the feeling of being caged.

"Sakura-"

"_What the fuck were you thinking?_" she cut of his feeble attempts at casualness, making him flinch at her tone.

The Jounin decide to fake it out. He just stared at her as if trying hard to comprehend the meaning behind her question.

"Sensei, I'm warning you. If you give me that look again, I will personally make sure you stay in the hospital for at least three months."

The Jounin quickly rearranged his facial features to now reflect some humility. He had no doubt Sakura would keep her word. He could already sense her resisting the almost natural surge of chakra gathering at her fingertips.

"I am your team leader, I have a responsibility - "

"You are nothing but a _sexist pig_!"

Kakashi blanched visibly. True, he had known Sakura wouldn't respond in the traditional way of women who were "rescued" during battle (not that the girl had needed rescuing) but this was a bit too much. After all, she could at least be semi grateful he had saved her ass out there instead of calling him names and threatening to injure him at least temporarily.

"Don't you think that's a little unfair?"

"Not at all."

"Sakura, I thought you were in danger, I relied on my better judgment."

"Really, and what was your judgment doing when Kiba-kun was caught in the middle of all the exploding tags?"

She had him there. It had been a very tricky moment for all them when Kiba and Akamaru had successfully defeated their enemy only to discover she had explosives all over her, trigged to detonate the moment she died. Luckily, Sai had swooped in at the last moment and pulled the Inuzuka and his pet out of harm's way.

"Sai took care of that."

"Yes, while you took care of that Chuunin who could have tripped on his own feet."

"That's not true and you know it." Kakashi countered. He didn't get angry often, but now the pink haired Kunoichi was riding on his nerves. True, he never had a hero complex but he had gone out of his way to ensure her safety. And all he got for his efforts were harsh insults and heavy sarcasm.

"It's because I'm a girl right? Does having a vagina automatically make me a pathetic weakling in need of saving, _Sensei_?"

Kakashi blinked. Did she really just use the word "vagina"?

"I bet if it was Naruto or Sasuke or anyone in possession of a penis, you wouldn't be so inclined to come to their rescue. You think I don't notice the looks you give me? The fact that you always assign me as back up? Hell, I even heard Shizune-Sempai telling Tsunade-Sama that you didn't think I was fit for confrontational missions. "

"What I meant was that the hospital could benefit more from your abilities."

"Like fuck you did. Tell me, is that why you never really bothered training me when we were Genin? Because you assumed I would become like all those other women who use their Jounin level skills to keep houses for their husbands?"

"Sakura-" Kakashi tried to interrupt only to see something in his former student's eyes which made him wish she was angry at him again. The hurt flashing in her green irises made him want to crawl in a hole and stay there.

"I know... I'm not as strong as Naruto… or Sasuke… but you don't have to rub it in all the time," she finished quietly.

Before the silver-haired ninja could stop himself, he was saying, "It's not about strength."

As soon as the words were out, he wished he hadn't said them. However, things could still be salvaged; he was known for saying random things and never providing an explanation. And he fully intended to stick to his modus operandi had Sakura not said what she did next.

"I'm not a child anymore, Kakashi, you don't have to placate me with lies."

Yes, she was certainly not a child anymore, and didn't he know it. He didn't remember when he started noticing it but the intensity of that knowledge made up for that.

"Sakura, do you want your name carved on the memorial stone anytime soon?" his voice sounded strained even to his own ears. He hoped she didn't notice how he cringed at the words.

"It is an honor for a Shinobi to die in the line of duty."

"No!" he said, startling the pink-haired medic a little with the hard tone of his voice. For a man who rarely expressed any emotion, Kakashi was doing a whole year's quota in one day. Ah well, so long as he was at it, he might as well say a little more. "Not you."

An awkward silence fell over the two as Sakura tried to grasp the meaning behind her Sensei's words.

"


End file.
